MPF (Event)
MPF is an event that takes place during the Grand Magic Games arc. Prologue With Erza defeating all 100 monsters in Pandemonium,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 20 she earns 10 points for Team Fairy Tail A. However, since she completed the event by herself, the remaining participants are forced to partake in another event so that they can establish a ranking and earn points for their team. The new event is called MPF, which is an acronym for Magic Power Finder. Basically, the other participants must attack the MPF and it will both record and display their level of power. The strongest participant is given the most points while the weakest is given least. Additionally, the order of who goes first is determined by their numbered lots during the last event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 1-5 MPF Millianna goes first, attacking the MPF with her Binding Magic, gaining a score of 365. According to Lahar, her score is actually high enough to get a position as Squad Captain in the Rune Knights. Nobarly is next with a low score of 124, then Hibiki with an even lower number of 95. Obra goes up next, unleashing the little black imp, but the creature does little damage and scores only a 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 15 Obra's teammate Flare Corona yells at him for apparently not being serious, to which Alexei tells her to be quiet, adding that Obra's Magic isn't something he should use in public. Nullpudding also comments that it takes quite a bit to make Obra serious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 6-10 Next to go is Orga, who shoots his Black Lightning at the device to get 3825 points, to everyone's surprise. However, this score is quickly trumped by Jura who, after asking if it was okay for him to be serious, attacks the MPF and achieves a score almost 5000 points higher: 8544. This shocks almost everyone in the audience. Last to go is Cana, who, until now, has just been fooling around in the background, drinking and flirting with Hibiki. She strips her jacket off her body, revealing the Fairy Glitter mark on her forearm. Makarov is shocked and when he asks Mavis if she gave it to her, the former Guild Master admits that she did so that Cana could win the event. Cana then uses Fairy Glitter on the device, breaking it and at the same time, getting the highest score possible of 9999. With that, she wins the MPF event and gains 8 points for her team, additionally placing 2nd overall in the day's events. The move virtually shocks everyone, even the other participants, except the members of Fairy Tail who all cheer at her success. Cana proudly declares that this is the power of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10-20 Meanwhile, Team Raven Tail has somehow managed to get their hands on the matchups for the battle portions, and Alexei states it's time for them to carry out their true mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 20 Aftermath The Games soon move into the battle portions, starting it off with Team Mermaid Heel's Millianna against Team Quatro Puppy's Semmes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 1-2 References Navigation